The invention relates to a running mechanism assembly for a sliding door, including a profile element with a hollow space on the upper edge of the sliding door and an upwardly opening guide groove for accommodating a running mechanism, which is constructed and adapted for engaging in a guide rail lying above it on a cabinet or on a ceiling and for guiding the sliding door suspended on running rollers.
The running mechanisms which carry a sliding door and are guided in a rail arranged above the sliding door are usually screwed firmly on the upper edge of the sliding door and, in case the latter is closed off above with a profile, the running mechanism is inserted into the profile at the end and then held fast by a locking device. With sliding doors which are surrounded by an enclosing frame, the running mechanism cannot, for aesthetic reasons, be screwed on above or be inserted through an opening laterally penetrating the frame in the profile closing off the upper edge.